The present invention relates to an industrial wireless audio noise monitoring system that will monitor industrial plants to preferably operate at desired noise levels and ensure compliance with workplace safety regulations.
Industrial plants are used in the manufacture, storage and transportation of many types of goods. In such an industrial manufacturing environment, noise levels can reach relatively high levels. For any number of reasons, it may be desirable to maintain noise levels below a particular threshold. This can be achieved by manually inspecting particular areas of the industrial process using noise monitoring equipment. However, this is inefficient and only provides relevant noise level information during the time of a particular inspection. Thus, an excessive noise event may occur without being noted and the operator may be unaware of the problem.